


There's An Impostor

by lechugina



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Based on a Tumblr Post, But it's there, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hunk it's scared, Keith (Voltron) Is Trying, M/M, Mild Blood, Not Beta Read, Not too much, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Shiro Doesn't Give A Fuck, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lechugina/pseuds/lechugina
Summary: Dead body reported.Keith ran to the cafeteria, the place where he had woken up. All the other astronauts were there, some restless, some sitting in chairs, and some just pacing from one side to the other."Well, now we are all here" Blue spoke. "Pidge and I found Brown dead in the engine room.""Lance and I haven't seen anyone pass by, but we had to warn you.""So, what do we do?" Pink asked from the cafeteria chair."Vote skip."Keith saw through his screen how everyone was voting by pressing a key on their arm, at the same time, in his viewer he could see who had voted."Hey, Red, are you going to vote?" Lance asked.Keith jumped a bit with fright, apparently, he had been thinking for a long time and was the last one to vote."I'm not 'Red', my name is Keith" and with that he voted skip. Running out the waiting time and being able to do the tasks again.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	There's An Impostor

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeey, why i made this AU/Fanfic? Here's why folks:  
> \- Among Us AU x Voltron they fit together. They are on space, someone it's trying to kill another...  
> \- This [prompt](https://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com/post/632281895222280192/you-and-your-significant-other-are-running-for)!!! so fitting~  
> \- Scared Hunk!!  
> \- As a native spanish speaker i think that my duty it's to show the world Cuban Lance speaking some spanish  
> \- Don't give a fuck Shiro!! Love that concept  
> \- Confused Keith!!

**CREWMATE**

_**There is an impostor among us** _

The red lettering illuminating the inside of his helmet.

Keith didn't know what was happening, but panic began to swirl in his chest. He had been awakened by the red light from the letters on his helmet confused without knowing where he was.

The red lights disappeared revealing where he was. Apparently, he was in a cafeteria, more astronauts of different colours were around him. He tried talking to them to find out what was going on, but the moment he spoke no one answered, realizing that he couldn't communicate with other people.

Inside his helmet there were different symbols, among them there was a list with tasks that he had to do and next to it was a map with small exclamations. It was probably homework.

Walking, looking at the map at the same time, he went to the first task: to shoot down asteroids. A smile formed on his face, finally something he knew how to do. He sat in the command chair and reached for the controls, and one by one he shot down the asteroids that appeared through the large window that looked out into space. When no more asteroids appeared, large green letters illuminated his hull:

**Task completed.**

He proudly got out of his chair, and walked to the next task, which in small print said Control Room. But before he could get very far, the sound of an alarm made him jump out of place, red letters filling his entire visor.

**Dead body reported.**

Keith ran to the cafeteria, the place where he had woken up. All the other astronauts were there, some restless, some sitting in chairs, and some just pacing from one side to the other.

"Well, _now_ we are all here" Blue spoke. "Pidge and I found Brown dead in the engine room."

"Lance and I haven't seen anyone pass by, but we had to warn you."

"So, what do we do?" Pink asked from the cafeteria chair.

"Vote _skip_."

Keith saw through his screen how everyone was voting by pressing a key on their arm, at the same time, in his viewer he could see who had voted.

"Hey, Red, are you going to vote?" Lance asked.

Keith jumped a bit with fright, apparently, he had been thinking for a long time and was the last one to vote.

"I'm not 'Red', my name is Keith" and with that he voted _skip_. Running out the waiting time and being able to do the tasks again.

He moved away from all the other astronauts, still a little shocked that the impostor was _killing_ people. Before he could get away from the cafeteria an arm stopped his way. Before he could react by kicking them, Keith saw that it was not anyone but Lance.

“What do you want?” Keith asked him, only to found out, that, _again_ , no one could hear him. So instead, he moved his hands on a way that will replicate that sentence.

Lance apparently got the message because he started to move around him and doing _shit_ , a little after he realised that Lance was making fun of him, and with his face red full of shame, very proudly shoved him away and went to do tasks.

He was doing his tasks and he wanted to finish. It was all he asked. He wanted to finish this already and sleep. He was really sleepy. So, why did the lights turn off, huh? Before he could get angrier, footsteps sounded everywhere, putting him on alert. With dangerous confidence he stepped out from wherever he was and started walking to the electric room, footsteps could be heard around him, but he couldn’t see anything. Before Keith stepped into the electric room, someone pushed him into a wall.

Keith tried to grab anything around him, but he was with nothing, the only thing to defend him was his own body. He tensed up all the way up his spin, ready to beat anyone.

The person tried to stop his body from fighting and started to make moves with their hands and whole body. Keith squinted into the darkness trying to make out the silhouette, the faint light that came out from his visor made him guess the colour of his suit.

Blue.

That means that the one who pushed him into the wall was Lance.

Without realising his body let out a sigh of relieve, he didn’t know why, there was an impostor among them, so why he did feel relieve when he saw him?

In the dark, Lance, was making movements signalling him to follow him into the electric room. With caution, he followed him leaving a safe gap between them just in case he needed to run. On the map, a yellow exclamation was on the electric room warning him that there was a task that they needed to do, so, Keith got into work. Lance, who was besides him, started helping him, squinting into the dark. Short after, the light was up, and they could see again.

That relieve was cut abruptly when both saw the two bodies on the floor. The image in front of them almost made Keith throw up: they were cut in half, their spines showing, blood was everywhere, their top halves nowhere to be seen. It was nauseating.

Numbly, he quickly reported the dead bodies and helped Lance to carry them into a safe place on the ship. Lance kept giving him glances for the whole process, making sure that Keith was okay. Seconds later they were again on the cafeteria, were everyone was there.

All of them looked at him waiting for answers but he ignored him until he was helped by Lance to sit on a chair.

“Two bodies. On electric. White and Purple. We didn’t see anyone.”

“It’s a little funny to me that Lance it’s always there when there’s a body” Pink said.

“ _¿Qué bolá contigo?_ I was with him all the time! Right, Keith?” Lance gesture a lot when he talks, thought Keith.

Everyone looked at Keith, expecting for an answer, “It’s true, he was with me” Pink huffed and crossed their arms.

“That’s my _amigo_. See, Pinky, I told you~.”

“My name it’s not Pinky, moron. I’m Allura.”

“Hey, _yuma_! It’s not my fault that I can’t see your names.”

“Yellow, Black and Orange are really quiet. All the time” Pidge interrupted the small talk between Allura and Lance.

“I was with princess Allura all the time. I’m his protector” Orange said, a hand on his heart looking fondly at Allura. Lance on the other hand spurted all over himself at the word princess.

“Don’t get Coran into this, his behind my back all the time.”

“Yellow?” Pidge turn quickly to them.

“Wh-what? N-no. I swear it’s not me! I did the scan! The scan scanned me!” The hands of Yellow were flying everywhere, their voice shaking with fear. “And my name it’s not Yellow, it’s Hunk” he murmured wile fidgeting over his costume.

“Really, Hunk?” Pidge said with malice. “So, what did the scan said, huh?”

“My height, weight, my colour-”

“I was messing with ya, I saw you doing the scan” Pidge grunted feeling bad for the big guy.

“Black, dude, what about you?” Lance shout to the men in black.

“I didn’t do it.”

“That’s it?” Lance looked around him trying to figure Black out. “ _Acere_ , you don’t have to sell yourself into being a sus.”

“I’m not selling myself into being the suspect. I’m telling truth” Black grunted as they crossed their arms on defence.

Lance looked at him with his eyebrows slightly raised and let a resigned sigh, “Now, Black it’s also not the impostor, so what are-”

“I’m not _Black_.”

“Well, I can see that” Lance looked up and down into Black's Asian face.

Black looked at him deadpanned, with their eyebrows drawn together, “I’m Shiro. Not _Black._ ”

“Why are y'all so mean to me. I don’t know your names!” Lance shouted, moving his arms in the air. Looking at Lance so carefree made almost Keith smile.

“I think it’s Shiro” Allura cut Lance speech before it went too far.

“Yeah? Why so?” Shiro said with cockiness.

“Because.”

“Princess Allura, don’t be like that-.”

“Yeah, princess don’t be like that” Shiro made fun of her.

“Guys! We need to decide” urged Pidge.

Allura, without thinking twice, pressed the key on her arm, being the first one to vote. While doing so, she looked straight into the eyes of Shiro.

Keith, not knowing what to do, voted skip. Feeling something heavy on his stomach. Shiro was a great suspect, but the whole thing made him back up on his decision. Seconds later, all the people voted.

Four votes to Shiro.

Shiro was going to be ejected from the ship.

A mechanic arm catched Shiro from his waist before he could say anything, the arm throwed him into the space. All of them watched as Shiro flew into the universe, getting lost into the darkness. Before they could go back and do task, letters were formed on the big window.

**Shiro was not the impostor.**

Shocked, Keith was going to say something, but his voice didn’t reach out to others, meaning that it was time to do tasks again. Turning around, he saw that the only people left in the room was him and Hunk, who was scrunch on a chair gripping his head and shaking.

Keith was going to leave him behind, but seeing the big boy so scared alone made Keith feeling bad. Walking to him, Keith put a and on Hunk’s shoulder encouraging him to go with him to do tasks together. That seemed to lift his mood up, and like a loyal dog, he went behind Keith’s back, gripping is astronaut costume while fidgeting.

An exclamation was on the security room, Keith walk in and was surprised to see Lance too. Before he could talk to him a sound came from the hallway and before he could do react, Keith saw Hunk runaway down the hallway. He wanted to run and catch him but the door on security room was block on his face.

“Wow, what a jerk. You okay?” the voice of Lance filled the small room. _Wait, he could talk?_ “Yeah, we can talk if you take out your helmet kitty” Lance said slyly, Keith frowned at that pet name. “I wouldn’t try to move if I were you. But you are going to lose anyways” he shrugged. “Coran and Allura are dead. Hunk it’s running away, _quien sabe dios_. And Pidge is trapped somewhere on this ship.”

Lance sat down on the only chair in the security room, “You are the only one that I liked. From the beginning. Also, you kindda cute kitty, not gonna lie” Keith, against his will, blushed at the compliment.

“Are you going to kill me or what?”

Lance got up and walk into his direction, pinning him into the close door. Lance was a few inches taller than him, making Keith to lift his head reluctant.

“I mean… I want to win” Lance whispered into the air. “Maybe next time we are on the same team kitty, but right now you are the only thing that’s on my way.”

“And why is that? Kill me right now and I will be not on your way.”

“Because I like you” Lance bowed down, and kiss him on either cheek, slowly and warm. “That’s why. I’m sorry.”

Finally, Keith could see the wiped blood on Lance costume, making his costume even darker on some spots, also on his face, making is blue eyes gentle eyes more sadistic.

The alarm warned them that the oxygen was failing second by second, resigning to his fate, Keith hugged Lance and kissed him on the cheek, like the other one did, surprising him a little bit, and before he could think of the other’s one skin against his lips, of how warm he was and soft he was. A quick pain flowered on his chest and Keith knew that Lance just stabbed him. The last thing he saw was Lance’s face screw up on hot tears against his cold face.

**IMPOSTOR**

_**There’s 2 impostors among us** _

**Author's Note:**

> Spanish translations and pronuntiations :)  
> ¿Qué bolá contigo? (keh boh-lah kon-tea-goh?) = What's up with you?  
> Yuma (you-mah) = kind off like 'gringo'. White forigner.  
> Acere (ah-seh-reh) = amigo, dude, compadre, etc.  
> Quien sabe dios (key-ng sah-beh dee-oh-s) = who god knows
> 
> [Tumblr](https://lechuguina.tumblr.com)


End file.
